fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LunariaAsmr
Welcome Hi, welcome to the LunariaAsmr! Thanks for your edit to the File:Eyana Aries-1.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 20:48, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Fairy Law & Slayer Magic Unless you do have an reason for her to posess Fairy Law, I recommend you remove it from Zuri, she has no reason to possess that magic at all, including the "Queen Dragon Slayer Magic" as you did not got permission to make it. If these are not sorted out, the article will be deleted. Ok it seem you have tons of characters with Slayer Magics that was not approved. It be ideal if you talked with ASAP or else within a week, every character with Lost Magic shall be deleted for violating the policy. I know you did not got permission as Twilight has no reply in your talk page on the matter. Okay Okay first off don’t insult your it’s unsightly. If you truly believe that, than change whatever it is that makes you feel it. As no one else feels your anguish but you. Now on to your questions, first off you can make your own Dragon Slayer Magic, but it needs to have an element or believable power like the Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers. As to your character possessing Fairy Law. As it’s a magic particularly held in secret by the Fairy Tail Guild. Only Makarov and Laxus can use it within the canon story. So what Atlantic was saying was, for your character to have it. He meant to make a believable story point why your character would have it. Such as, he was a former member of the Fairy Tail guild and learned it. Or studied the books at the Fairy Tail Guild.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:01, January 24, 2020 (UTC)